


Déjá Vu

by Asmodeus1987



Series: Me Basta 'verse [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Deleted Scenes, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Locos somos los que hacemos cosas diferentes." -Paulo Coelho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjá Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Línea del tiempo: En Atravesé fantasmas para llegar aquí, durante la visita de Seiya a la casa de Usagi, después de su práctica de futbol americano. Pre-Viaje a otras dimensiones.

> _"Locos somos los que hacemos cosas diferentes."_
> 
> -Paulo Coelho.

 

* * *

 

Era de noche cuando Usagi lo acompañó de regreso a su Ferrari plateado.

"Me invitaron a participar en la banda sonora de una película, pero aún estoy inseguro de aceptar. No sé si tendré tiempo suficiente por el resto del año." Seiya rio, sin humor, para expresar que tan ajustada tendría su agenda, dentro de poco.

"¿De qué trata la película?"

Seiya la atrajo hacia su pecho, después de recargarse sobre la puerta cerrada. "La historia es interesante. Es sobre un caso real, acerca una joven exitosa que lo tiene todo... pero, que decide quitarse la vida. Está basada en una novela brasileña, creo. Muy famosa."

Decir que Usagi se sintió intrigada, fue poco. "¿Lo tiene todo y por eso se quita la vida?"

"Bueno, de una manera, no le encuentra sentido a su vida. La encuentra... demasiada perfecta. Ya sabe hasta como va a terminar, así que decide escoger su propio final." Conforme las últimas frases salieron de su boca, Seiya pareció reconocer los ciertos paralelos en los que Usagi podía reconocerse. "No sé que más sucede, sólo que termina en un manicomio después de su intento fallido de suicidarse, y que es ahí donde se desarrolla el resto de la trama." Frotó los hombros desnudos de la rubia, tiernamente, como disculpándose por su ignorancia respecto a la película. "¿No tienes frío?"

Usagi pretendió sentir más frío del real, solamente para terminar arropada con unas de las sudaderas que Seiya guardaba en el auto. "Me gustaría leer la novela." Murmuró, con su espalda presionada contra el pecho del cantante, el mentón de Seiya enganchado entre su cuello, y los pocos cabellos despeinados de Usagi.

"Investigaré el nombre del autor. Tengo el presentimiento de que a Taiki también le interesará leerla."

Las estrellas sobre el firmamento fueron sus acompañantes dentro del silencio que reinó por un rato, guiñando coquetas.

Remontándose a tan sólo un año atrás Usagi, con el corazón en su garganta, recordó como Seiya le había narrado una leyenda sobre un país lejano, de como todo ser viviente poseía el resplandor de un estrella dentro de ellos. Evocando las palabras melancólicas del joven que se había convertido en su entrenador, Usagi se encontró sorprendida, por darse cuenta de que tanto había cambiado desde ese día.

Usagi ya no era esa chica que había visto el manto estelar, pensando en voz alta 'Pues, a mí me encanta todo lo que dices' con la idea de que Seiya era un buen amigo por darle tantos ánimos. Esa Usagi había estado temerosa de lo mucho que la voz de Seiya la reconfortaba; ésa Usagi había ido a la cama una docena de ocasiones regañándose a sí misma ¿ _Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en él?_ , mientras convencía a Mamo-chan en sus cartas de que no tenía ojos para otro hombre.

No necesitaba preguntarlo para saber que Seiya extrañaba Kinmoku. Con tan sólo notar la intensa forma en que analizaba el infinito panorama añil, Usagi obtenía su respuesta. En la quietud de la madrugada, con su rostro descansando en el vientre de Usagi, el mismo Seiya le revelaba lo ansioso que estaba por oír sobre el progreso de las nuevas Sailor Star Lights. Siempre que le era posible, Usagi le otorgaba consuelo con un beso en su frente, por dentro disculpándose con Kakyuu por haberle arrancado una guardiana más.

Aunque no arrepintiéndose de ser la razón.

"¿Todavía no sabes cuando comenzarás tu gira?"

Seiya mordió su lóbulo. "¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres deshacerme de mi, Odango?"

"Oh, sí. No puedo esperar un día más para recuperar todas mis siestas que tengo atrasadas." Era raro que ambos pasaran un momento al descubierto en el patio de los Tsukino, por miedo a los paparazzi. Era por esa razón que no salían del apartamento de Seiya a la hora de querer estar solos, puesto que era mucho más seguro. Sin embargo, Usagi no podía negar que rico se sentía estar envuelta en el abrazo de su novio, como una pareja  _normal_.

"Usagi, debieron haberte llamado Kuma, por todo el tiempo que te la pasas dormida."

"¿Qué hay de malo en dormir? Es uno de los placeres más importantes de la vida. Después de comer, claro." Y leer mangas, y comer golosinas…

"Creo que te olvidas unos cuantos más placeres vitales que hacen la vida divertida, Odango." Antes de permitirle responder, Seiya se adelantó a acrecentar la lista. "Antes que me llames hentai, me refiero a pasatiempos como escuchar y componer música. Ver televisión, bailar, cantar, leer un libro, o jugar nintendo como tu hermanito. Todos esos pequeños detalles convierten la vida más especial. Son como las chispas de chocolate de las galletas que tanto te gustan, ¿no crees?"

Liberando un soplido rebelde por su nariz, mejillas repletas de rubor, Usagi intentó esconder la vergüenza de poseer una mente tan pervertida como la que Seiya le acusó de tener. Una nariz fría buscó por su mirada, gentil y curiosa, pero Usagi fingió estar ocupada doblando una de las mangas de la sudadera. "¿Y qué hay de volar? ¿No es ése tu pasatiempo favorito, Odango?" Seiya le insistió.

Respirando hondo, Usagi se armó valor. "Estar contigo es cien veces mejor que dormir, o comer, o leer un manga... o volar." Para que el ego del cantante no explotara de sobredosis, sin embargo, editó su opinión a última hora. "Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no se trate de mis platillos favoritos, o alguna nueva edición de Sailor V, porque entonces me temo que sales perdiendo."

"Que halagado me siento." Seiya declaró con el tono sarcástico que ya tenía perfeccionado. Usagi volteó para plantar un beso en su mejilla, riéndose cuando sintió cosquillas sobre el área de sus axilas.

Se despidieron con un largo beso, con las manos de Seiya entrelazadas con las suyas inocentemente. Sus frentes descansaron juntas, suspendidas en el tiempo por un instante, las largas pestañas de Seiya tentando a Usagi a colocarles un pequeño beso por ser tan hermosas. Cuando lo hizo, el tono cereza que apareció por la tez del muchacho la invitó a robarle otro beso, jalando la nuca de Seiya posesivamente.

"Recuerda que tienes que dejar algo para después, Usagi." Seiya la picoteó en el estómago, su voz ligera con humor. "Al paso que vas, me vas a gastar, ¿y qué harás entonces?"

Usagi le sacó la lengua, dándose la media vuelta. "¡Nnngh! ¿Qué crees? ¿Que eres el único hombre apuesto sobre la Tierra, baka? Pero, si lo que quieres es que no te toque, ¡no hay ningún problema!"

Y así inició otra ronda de regaños, con Seiya contestando con más imprudencias para avivar el fuego, no mostrando ni una pizca de culpabilidad por hacerla enojar. Todo el contrario. ¡Grosero!


End file.
